The Uchiha Night Watcher
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Sasuke Gets a Job at Freddy faz bears Pizza as the Night watcher How long Can Sasuke Last In 5 Nights at freddy. (Pairing Undecided and OC's are welcome to Join) and rated T may Change to M later. and No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

After Sasuke got himself banned from Konaha, and the fire nation in total, he got a boat from wave to take him to the outskirts of the elemental nations. "What do I know? It's not like a new job will hit me in the face." From what Sasuke said it sounded like Kami had answered his prayers. A newspaper hit Sasuke In the face, with a "Help wanted" ad.

At the Front page, "Freddie faz bears Pizza, eh?" He Continued his thoughts. "That sounds interesting. But why do they need a night watcher for? It's just a pizza place, right?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at the ad. Also on the ad was an animation bear in a dark room with his eyes and mouth open trying to make a smile. For some reason that Bear Creeped Sasuke Out. "

Why do i Sense some Dread coming From that animatronic Bear?" "and What is that Red Stain Near the animatronic Mouth? Could it be... Blood?"

Sasuke Thought For a minute, he shrugged. "Why Not go around asking questions about The place, it would surely Save him From a headache, As Sasuke asked questions about Freddy faz bears pizza. People he saw.

The answers were Somewhat Cryptic, for 1, They Kept talking about Something called the bite of 87, apparently one of the animatronics bit a child to the Point were the Childs frontal brain lobe was Destroyed, The child Somehow survived, but The Brain got Damaged Beyond repair, and on top of that 5 Children and 1 teen age boy became Missing, in Freddy faz bear pizza.

it is said that a Guy wearing a Freddy suit, lored them in mysterious room and Killed them and They Became missing ever Sense, No one Could find out what happen to the Missing children but the bite of 87 Is some How linked, to it..

The manager of that place, got many threats To shut down the place from the health department, due to the smell of blood Coming from the animatronics. Somehow. They Shut Down every animatronics, the ones on stage, and the one who lives n pirates cove, also there was a 6th one who use to be neighbor's Pirates cove. that all Sasuke could get out of them. it's still a lot of information, so Sasuke Didn't complain.

He Shrugged once again as he thought, "Something is really strange, and it revolves around the sixth one that use to use to Neighbors to pirates cove the pirates cove. he sighed,*HN, who was the sixth Children, why do i like i have a bigger headache then ever, and why am i thinking of Itatchi?" Tears dripped through Sasukes eyes, as he cried for a good long minuet. "NO itatchi would be ashamed of me, crying over spilled milk." 'What's Done is done it can't be undone' Sasuke repeated the mantra, "When we were friends, Itatchi Use to say that to me." The Uchiha Sign up for the Job and left the in the Shadows before getting a device known as a Cell Phone. it said it is recommended anyway.

Sasuke Took a Good long Nap to relax His nerves, he started to have a really strange dream . a

Dream world

Itatchi Stud there motionless with a Very depressive Look on his face, he looked to be in pain, Sasuke ran to Him as fast as His legs could carry. as he Got Closer, he saw that Itatchi was turning black and His Skim was turning some what Like metal. Then his Mouth painfully reshaped in to a Beak . " BIG BROTHER! " Sasuke Screened as he got closer To Itatchi. As Sasuke began to wake up from His Night mare he heard these 4 Words. "Help me, Little brother." a Metallic screech echoed as Sasukes dream world went black, as he Rejoined the world of reality.

Waking world .

Sasuke Clinched his fist, he was angry, Tears dripped Lightly from His face, "Why, what did that dream mean, Did itatchi-Nisan really need my help? why Did he Turn into an animatronic crow? could it be that the brother i knew, wasn't my real brother? UGH! this is so confusing! his new Cell Phone Beeped as a reminder, appeared.

"HN, almost Time For work. better get ready." Sasuke said as he walked out of his apartment building. His shift works from 12 to 6 am. Meaning It will Be a Long Night, he sighed as he approached The Place, Where he Will be working all Night. Sasuke entered his office As he started to Look around, His office was a Brown rusty and Messy Room with two Irvin doors side by Side, on each door. one, he guessed was to light up the hall way, while the other, was to shut the door's. there was also a small fan active, blowing refreshing cool air at Sasukes face, as he Looked More He Herd the phone in his office ring, Sasuke slyly Picked Up the Phone, as a guy said hello about 3 times. ((Do you guys want me to say "Hello hello hello" yeah i don't think you would))

Phone Guy: i just want to welcome you to Freddy faz bears Pizza, where every children gets there dreams come true.

Sasuke: HN, i would love to thank you, aswell for welcoming me, however, i would like to know why all the Tight security in here, it's just as you said, there are Futuristic heavy like metal door's on the left and right side. of my room.

Phone Guy : Well, there was the Bite of 87, and everything's been hectic ever since then, i would suggest you to things, 1. don't lose power, at the bottom left on your surveillance device, there is a Scale that Show much power you have in your room, if your power reaches 0, you better be a trained killer.

Sasuke: HN, i think i can survive.

Phone guy : i hope you do, and i will see ya tomorrow, have a Good night .

Sasuke: HN, you to . they both hung up as Sasuke Sighed.

"well better Get to work." Sasuke Said as he Grabbed his surveillance device.

Calif hanger, Sorry This was the Best place to end it at. XD anyone Likes Show your Support By Favorite it, or Comment and Do Keep in Mind that This Is Just a Prologue, When should i put Itatchi In? Night 4 5 Or 6 Or 7? also i am going to Put a 8th night. to where Sasuke Learns who was really responsible For the Missing Children. and He and a random Uchiha OC torment the User with an eternal suffering Tsukiyumi. Also if anyone could Draw the Animatronic OC I described in the Dream? I would really appropriate it would be a Good Christmas preset for me, :) anyway Happy holidays everyone!


	2. AN 1: Replacing Golden Freddy

Hi Guys i have a Idea for this Story and Dont worry the True Inari Is Still Going on i just Need time to organize my thoughts, anyway, Should i Replace Golden Freddy with Itatchis Dead body During Night 5? just an intresting Idea :P Review if you like it. anyway Review if you please. I would Love To hear Your Thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2 Savior Sasuke

As Sasuke check his surveillance device, He knowdist that Bonny, was slowly turning his head to the camera and its eyes were open. then the Bunny bot disappeared From view, he checked every room to find bonny ina closet near by. Sasuke Sighed In relaxation, "HN, That was Close.  
>15 Minuiet's later, in the job, 2 Things happened, 1. chika was Standing there in with its head tilted and looking at the camera as if looking like it was just hanged. like in the old days how they would Execute criminal but standing as if every thing was alright. (Thats how i would describe Chikas position during the game LOL) the second thing was a Deep low pitch Voice, echoed in Sasukes head.<br>"HELP US! HELP US! HELP US! WHY WON't YOU HELP US, BROTHER!" The Voice Started to cry a lot but Stop in 4 minutes later.

Sasuke calmed down from the voices, "Why do you need my help, and who are you?" sasuke asked. the voice said in a near begging tone. "Set our souls free, please. we ben stuck here for years. we.. don't... even... have c-control, of the... " the voice stops there. "can't control, what?" Sasuke Thoght, He thought, he took a look at chika, once again. could some one have hacked the AI's? He Shrugged as the His Job ended. "but still, could they Similer to dobe?" so many questions, yet no answers. Sasuke sighed in sadness. as he looked twords the moon. " i am glad you gained the recognition you craved, Naruto. Sasuke Sighed in happiness.

Konaha,

A sertin Blonde Shinobi sneezed while doing his paperwork. Hinata, His loyal adviser, and lover Ran to Him to check on him, "Naruto-kun? you Okay? "Yeah Hinata I am fine Though i' feel some what that Sasuke is happy for offered to banish himself, so the council couldn't touch you.

Flash back the day of banishment.

"If Dobe goes, i go back to Orochimaru. and you don't want that, do you?" Tsunade just thought of a sertin law when her grandfather made in the village, it goes like this, there are two requirements,

.1 person has to admit a lie blaming Himself for the action

2 requirement, is basically a oath to never set Foot in another Ninja village.

Tsunade Thought, yeah. maybe this might work. "Sasuke Uchiha, i have a way that might save Naruto, however, it comes withs Somw what of a cost. you have to... take his place. you will have to take full responsibility, for The actions you have done. and leave the land of fire along with and make an oath to never set Foot in another Ninja village ever again. do you comply with these Orders Sasuke, Or will you allow Naruto to be banned from his home?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. Sasuke could do nothing but make a Sad Smile as he said, "I Sasuke Uchiha here by take all Resposability and i Wiill Take Naruto Uzumakis place in banishment. i vow to never set foot in another Ninja village as long as i take breath Sasuke then grab a Kunai from his back Pocket and Cut his arm . Making his point across. "Verry well, Sasuke Uchiha . You have a week to pack. make sure you take every thing you need.

Flashback end.

Back with sasuke,

Sasuke went back to the land of dreams, he was so tired from a long night at work and ended in front of a little boy and Girl, the boy was wearing a red bow iie, and a purple bunny t Shirt and blue jeans. the Little girl was wearing a yellow sun dress, complete with baby chicks and rainbows at the bottom. ((Not good a fashion kinda Guy but thats what imagine Chika and Bonnys humans would look Like))

"please forgive us, Sir. those suits have a mind of there own," Said the little boy, with a frown.

The Uchiha looked in the children's eyes, "Those eyes, they remind me of someone i know." Sasuke said as he sit down on the ground. "its still unknown how he remained Sain. Sasuke said, as a Sigh escaped his lips.

"Who was he?" The Little Girl asked with curiosity. "His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. he was your typical old Hyperactive, knuckle headed Ninja." Sasuke said, with a Small chuckle.

the Little boy looked in excitement, "WOW,, Thats awesome mister. are you a Ninja as well?!"

Sasuke could Do nothing but chuckle, and said. "i use to be one, but not anymore."

"What happened?" the little boy asked.

Sasuke Sighed and done his typical 'hn' when hes annoyed, "to put it in one word, Arrogance."

The children were confused, "Arrogance, what are you talking about sir? we don't understand."

"Well. us Ninjas use a special energy. that energy is called Chakra, with it. you could walk up trees and walk on water. you could also do destructive techniques called jutsu. but, when you have power. you have an issue, with becoming arrogant, do you follow me so far kids?" Sasuke asked, as the kid's nodded.

The Kids realised what he called them and felt some what affended, "HEY, WE HAVE NAMES YOU KNOW!" the Children huffed which made Sasuke Chuckle. "hehe, Sorry, my name is Sasuke you are?

"My name is chelcy, nice to meet you mr Uchiha, The little boy, stared at the Uchiha, "My name is jack, and by any chance, are you related to Mister Crow?" "Mister crow?" Sasuke asked, as he thought. for a Minute... "I might know him, but i don't know, but back in the day i did have a elder brother named Itatchi, who had a crow summoning contract. but i would have to meet him." Sasuke then sighed.

((Thease dreams Sasuke Keeps happening are not really dreams, they are the only way to communicate with Sasuke, without using the animatronics voices. dose this make sense, anyway back to the Story,

Sasuke woke up and got dressed, and eat his brunch, as Sasuke, Got ready for work and headed out, and headed out this late at night he herd some girl Screem in a ally way, "hn, better check it out. and if i think it is whats going on in there i will personally kill them." Sasuke thoght, as he approuched the ally. "HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!" The people holding down the girl tryed to keep her shut to not narrows saspition, saddly that wasnt the case, a raven haired man appeared from the Shadows, glairing at the 3 men in the ally, "Well well well, what do we have here, a man playing night in shining armor, how sweet," the two men laughed aswell as the leader, "now be a good boy and scram, "Is this what dobe had to go through? arrogant people, who think them self as a god amung men? well sorry to say this, but i am your executioner."

"And how are you sapose to kill us? we are nobel christian's who are trying to teach this bsexual slut something. Sasuke then laughed, "Christians? if you were real christians, then why did you try to rape a defenceless girl. that is not in the eyes of jesus, though i am not really from here. christianity is a 'love' religion is it not? what you did, was not love, you did a hate crime. and your penelty . is eturnaty, in HELL!" sasuke shaped his arms in the right hand seals, for a Chidori. and rushed at the guy stabbing and electracuting the man that was about to rape her. along with His buddys .


	4. Chapter 3: RIP Mary

((Alright guys, have made a pole, for the authors note i will delete it, i just want to know your guys opinion. should i replace golden Freddy, Or stuff Itatchis dead body in the golden freddy Suit? its up to the readers. Now vote please ^^.and have a Happy Hollidays to all my readers and as for the bite of 87, Guest. i would advise you to make an account, so i can PM you. its hard to contact anyone, if there being mister mysterey. LOL. But yeah, i am still working that out, but any suggestions is welcome! now

Now oen to the Story.

Sasuke leaded his hand out to the Girl, "Are you okay, miss?" Sasuke Stated as he helped her up. "Yes, i nearly got raped by my own father, But yeah i am fine," Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sasuke glared at the corpses . "Stay back , i am going to destroy the bodys.

Don't want you to get hurt" Sasuke Went Threw a Set of hand seals. and stopped at the tiger sign. "katon: goukakyuu no jutsu. (Fire release, Grand fireball technique,) Sasuke said, spitting out a huge fireball. the fire ball was getting closer and closer, as the Fireball crashed. it burnt the corpses the body's, leaving nothing but ash. blowing in the wind, "Thats better, my name is Sasuke Uchihiha, and your are?" "My name Is amy, Amy Uzumaki. The Girl named amy Said bowing to the Uchiha.

Sasuke Stud there, with his jaw practically Reaching the floor. "A Uzumaki, here? did the Uzumaki's really scatter this far? i guess they were feared, that much. Sasuke said with a chuckle, "HEY WHATS SO FUNNY!" Amy yelled at him with a huff.

"oh, its nothing, its just that you share the last name as one of my friends." Sasuke said with a friendly chuckle.

"Hn, well i am probably late for work gotta go. just them, a text From some one named joshua was received "HEY! ARE YOU COMING IN TODAY SASUKE?

YOUR FAVORATE PHONE GUY. "joshua? how did he get my number? i thought i asked Danika, to not give my number to him. he was not to be trusted yet, ((Danika is the manager of 5 nights at freddy's. Sasuke \ got his number changed 5 minutes after he woke up. because, well, for some reason, well. He kept shuddering, not like Hinatas shy studder when shes around the dobe, no. More like, hes trying to hide something.

Flash back.

Sasuke was sitting in front of the managers desk in front of the manager herself, her name was Danika Robins, (named after my wife 3) Danika has very long black curly hair, with a black business outfit. She also wore She also wore black perscription glasses, some what curvy around the eyes, ((I suck at describing glasses. Sigh.)) anyway as Sasuke Made himself comphy, he sighed at his boss, "Danika-senpei, something is troubleing me, and it revalvs around joshua, has joshua had any, criminal records?"

"Danika Smiled and nodded, "If it would ease your nerves, i can print out the information you seek, it will be just our little Secret, okay? She said as Sasuke stared, at his senpai. "hn, you have my word Danika. Sasuke said, as a Smile escaped his lips. "I am serious, Sasuke. not 1 word. He is really, really, paranoid." Dani said, as she looked at Sasuke with a serius face. "Okay, then may i ask you do me a favor, if he is so paranoid, then i want to have him blocked from learning my cellphone number." infact i am going to change it, so he cant get any drama.

also, with your permission. i would like to study the animatronics to see how they , i would like to see if i can fix them, to make them not try to kill me, every single night, but i would like to requestalso, some binding on the bots when i discover the problem. is that okay, with you?" Dani nodded, "if you think you can fix them, go on ahead. but please do becareful. and also if you do find anything that shouldnt be in there, report it to me. you got that?"

"Of corse danika sanpai, i wont let you down."

Flashback end,

Sasuke Was walking out of The ally, s he exited he started to sense someone following him, "alright, whoever you are. come out now, i am late for work as it is. a figure started to make presance knowm, it was a black dressed, girl with pale white skin, and with a simi beautieful hour glass figure. "Sasuke Uchiha, may i ask you something, why do you work, at freddy fazbears pizza? is it , because of the money? or is it? because you want to help them. be honist. "Well, i will be honist, at first i needed the money, but now, i needed help the children and my brother. regain what was lost, from them. "Thank you sasuke, and as for the name, you can call me... Mary."

As she begin to turn around, and walk away. Sasuke called her out, "Wait! May a ask you something?" Mary turned around to comply with Sasukes question, "ask away Sasuke." she replied. "what are you, and how do you know me? i am not that famus here, so it would be hard, to know my name."i am nothing, but a mear puppet who has lost its strings. and your brother and i , were good friends." Mary said as she started to fade away. "Fare well, Sasuke. and take care of the children, and keep a good eye on the phone guy, he mayby the killer of my son, and if he is, show him the error of his ways. and thank you, now i can rest in peace."


	5. Chapter 4: Joshuas True Colors

Night 2:

Sasuke was getting very agitated and annoyed. It was a long, hard night. Firstly, Sasuke witnessed an unfamiliar girl about to be sexually assaulted by her pedophilia father, so he stepped in and completed what dirty work needed to be done. He killed the vulgar man. Following this event only by minutes as he was leaving the alley way he came across a strange girl standing there. As she began to speak she turned into a puppet. This happening would spook most people out, but Sasuke was virtually immune to fear and he remained in her presence as she spoke and asked questions about Freddie Fazbear. "Today has been utter madness, "Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sasuke had a flash back of the marionette.

Sasuke stared at the depressive looking poppet. Its face was milky white with two purple, vertical lines going down the eyes to its top lip. It wore a black suit with white strips along the sleeves and collar of the suit. The outfit was dark, boring, and somehow depressing.  
>"Now what do I do with you? Sasuke asked to himself as he reached down to pick up the puppet. As he touched the puppet with his left hand a strange black residue came off of it. He attempted to wipe it off on his pants but then realized the residue seemed to be expanding. It spread up Sasuke's hand and soon covered his arm, neck, and face. His lively copper skin turned pale and like the puppet, two purple lines intersected his eyes going all the way down his cheeks to the top of his lip. Though this odd sorcery had left him looking hideous, he was fortunately able to keep his own hair.<br>Memories vigorously darted through Sasuke's head as he screamed..

Memory Flash,  
>"Relax Joshua, it's just a puppet. Don't need to be scared." a voice said, in the Ear peace. Joshua said, in his golden Freddie suit, "I know, but it really creeps me out, every time i look at it." 5 children and one teen boy, are following the golden Freddie suit. As it entered the back room. The memory stopped there. All he could hear some faint children screaming.<p>

What happened to them? Sasuke thought, as the Purple tear marks started to form actual tears for the children. the tears of sadness and pain, turned to righteous anger. "Be ready, Joshua. For once you see The Illusion puppet, he will make your worst Nightmares come true." Sasuke declared, as a Small smirk appeared on Sasuke face.

Flash back end.

As Sasuke entered his work place, He herd the Phone Ring. Once he Picked it up, he herd Joshuas voice.

Joshua: What took you so long?!

Sasuke: HN i had to take out some trash, and i met with an old friend of my brothers.

Joshua: Whatever, this better not happen again. Or I will see to it your fired.

Joshua Hung-up, as Sasuke muttered under his breath, "not before you." Luck fully, he got a recording device, "Danika is sure going to love this." He picked up a file, okay it says that on the second night, foxy and bonnie and Chika, becomes more aggressive, on this night. It also says, that if you start to hear any sound of running, SHUT THE DOOR ASAP. Sasuke closed the Folder, and stored it away.

He studied the animatronics, with His eyes, every second they moved. It was like they couldn't be moving freely, every time, they would move they would stop 2 or 3 seconds after they made a step. However, foxy would just peek, out of the curtain in His looked to be scared.

He turned the camera to the stage, to find Freddie bonny and chika, staring at the camera. As bonny and chika disappeared.

((Imagine how much of a dick i would be if i stopped it here. XD))

He couldn't find bonny anywhere then he desisted to turn on the lights. As he turned on the lights, he shut the left and right door. a few seconds later, about a good long minute, the bots desisted to reset there position, 5 minutes later, Sasuke herd running footsteps, as the Uchiha shut the left door immediately when foxy was about to pop his head out.

Sasuke Then Herd banging and a child's voice, "please, help them, they, aren't in control of their actions. Sasuke Found a button titled "Intercom" at the left side of his desk, he pushed the button as he said, "I will, but i need time my children." Danika has ordered replacement parts for you guys, new voice boxes, because from what i understand, your Voice boxes are missed up.

Sasuke continued, "For now try and fight what's controlling you. To kill every night."

The night ended, as Sasuke went to the manager's desk, and placed the cassette tape in a drawer where She marked for evidence on Joshua. She and Sasuke made a plan, the plan was, simple. She had a drawer on her desk she allows her employee's to use, Its more for complaints, if they find a threat, to have them fired or they are uncomfortable with one of the staff, they can issue, a complaint as long as they have evidence. To back it up. Sasuke then, walked out of the pizza place, as a dark smirk appeared on his face. "Soon my children, and Nisan, I will fix your suits." Sasuke declared as he walked out of the building.

In a unknown Location, A crow animatronic set alone in a cell, it was always alone, sense that year 1987,

it has been trying to commit suicide by trying to access its chakra. Each attempt, it couldn't access a spark of it.  
>T<br>What's worst, is that he couldn't barely control his actions. Because someone install a chip to all but one that would make them slaves, ICC Chip)

Back in 1984, The US military, has develop a chip that would make any robot easier to control, however, there was some, miner development issues. Some people thought of using those chips, in their children, there were some cases where when the child gets angry, there were some side effects.

The child when angry would make a very creepy death stare, and if the parent would look into the eyes, the child would lash out and attack the said parent.

Ever sense then, the chip were banned from being used and ordered to be destroyed. However, the phone guy AKA Joshua, saved some of the chips, and installed them in certain crow bear Bunny and chick animatronics'.

The fox, was broken enough, Because of his u, now, to Ruin Freddy fazbears Pizza.

Flash back.

Joshua and his buddy Jason, was in the process of stealing, A suit that they never used. The suit, was Golden Freddie, AKA, The original Fred bear.

"Jason, you ready?" As he stripped the suit from the Animatronic. Joshua and Jason Grinned Time for payback, exclaimed Joshua in a low whisper, as he grinned at the golden bear suit. "For what they have done to my sister,.

Flash back with in a flashback.

Joshua was a nice loving teen boy, he cared for his sister, so much. Her name was Megan rivers, it was her birthday, she got many presents, and got to spend time with her friends, and her loving brother The missed up toy Foxy (The mangle,) it somewhere detected a predator, Nearby. so, it lodge at the man who somehow dogged and accidentally attacked his sister, to where her frontal brain lobe Was destroyed.

she survived, however, her frontal lobe got damaged. She wouldn't beadle to feel any emotion's, even with the company giving her a and her brother everything she needed now, and the dismantlement Of Toy Freddy Toy bonny and toy chika , as well as the mangle, Joshua, started to hate Freddie fazbear. He got a job at the company. to secretly ruin Freddie fazbears image. He lord5 Children and one teenage boy to the back room with cake, While wearing the golden Freddie suit. Then he started To Kill them, one by one, then, he Started to planted fouls evidence, on the Dayshift guard. The dayshift Guard got locked away for life, while the real killer got away scot free.

.


	6. AN: Fixed and added more on chapter 4

Hi guys, Sorry. i had to repair chapter four witch you probably notice, had some miner bad spelling. I recently got my hands on Microsoft word. Thanks to my loving Sister! So yeah, If anyone noticed anything MW didnt pick up, or you like the Fixed up version. Fav Follow and review.

*A dark crimsom fog Start's to form, as i walk inside it, disapearing without a trace*


	7. Chapter 5: Bro meets sis and team 7

**This is a Small Disclaimer, I don't have any Problem with schizophrenic People Noor do I own the game/Show**

"Hello Itatchi, it's been a while hasn't it?" Said a familiar feminine voice. The crow animatronic looked left and right, to find a ghostly figure in the cell. It was a women with blonde hair that reached her mid back and hazel Golden eyes. She was wearing a beautiful black sundress with High heels. She smiled, at the crow as she said. "You think I am abandoning you that easily? You should know me better."

"How did you, free your spirit from the puppet." Itatchi Asked, as the puppet smiled. As the ghostly women said. "Sasuke freed me, you were right to put your hope on him." The Ghostly Women said.

"My little Brothers, here?!" Shouted Itatchi in fear for his brother's safety." "Calm down Itatchi, he's going to be okay, before I was freed I gave Sasuke a gift." The crow animatronic Started to form a small smirk, as it bowed to her in thanks "Thank you, Mary. You almost had me worried though.

"Don't mention it Itatchi, and I am sorry." Said Mary as she smiled at Itatchi." It is okay, Mary. It's not your fault. "What do you mean by gift though Mary?"

"I altered his bloodline ability's, to mix with the Marionettes curse."

Itatchi looked confused. "Wouldn't that mean Sasuke is cursed?"

Mary shook her head, No as she said I gave him the abilities of the curse, not the curse itself. Meaning, he's not cursed." "I see, heh Sasuke is really helping the children." Said Itatchi as Mary smiled. "Yes, In fact he sees the children as his own."

"Heh, never thought Sasuke as a father figure." Itatchi said, as he chuckled. Mary who looked confused, tilted her head.

"Well when I and Sasuke grew up, he had a huge fan club with girls kneeling to him as if he was a god, or something? However Sasuke… he wouldn't care and would just brush them off. Telling them, that they are annoying."

Mary joined the laugh, now understanding the joke. "I hope I can see Mai though. I haven't seen her in years I wonder how my little sister is doing." Said Itatchi as Mary tilted her head once again, confused.

"You had a little Sister?" Mary asked with a Smile. "Yeah, she and Sasuke don't really get along though." The crow animatronic said as he looked down, mimicking a depressed face. "I am sure one day, they will thelove each other, you never know. " Said Mary trying her best to comfort Itatchi. (

(***)

Sasuke, who was setting back waiting for the Team he requested from Konaha. He has requested his Sister, Mai Jiraya and the dobe and his lover. The Uchiha was sitting in the front of his work place eating some Pizza he had ordered. He had asked the cooks to get only on there's until they arrive. "HN, where are they!?

Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Just then a blonde boy with a old man with long spiky white hair, braded into a Pony tail that reach down To his back with some wrinkles on his face. He wore a head banned with the kanji for oil, and a red sleeveless coat with some cyan green undershirt.

The other wore a Shirt kimono with black with black and red trimmings, and the Uchiha crest at the skirt part, Hair Formed into a Ponytail wore long black stockings and sandals.

The blonde wore an orange and black jacket. With a Leaf symbol on his Leathered forehead protector.

"Hello, Naruto. How has life been treating you?"

The blonde looked at the man who spoke and tilted his head in confusion.

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" the blonde ask

"Um, Naruto that is my idiot brother." The raven haired girl said with a sweat drop.

"Nice to see you to Mai. Said Sasuke with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I thought you world never wear a dress, what changed your mind btw." Sasuke said with a Smirk.

"I do hate dresses. But, this is an exception, so shut it." Mai Said with a angered blush.

Sasuke chuckled, "Wow, I made my sister blush."

Mai confusedly tilted her head and started looking around for something.

Sasuke sweat dropped as he asked. "Um Mai. What are you looking for?"

"Signs of Armageddon." Was her only reply.

Sasuke sweat dropped as his eyes twitched. "You know. I could have changed for the better Mai during my banishment "

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful." Was the Girls reply.

"Hn, why do you hate me Mai?" asked Sasuke. As he looked down Sasuke looked down, depressed

"Hey are you okay, Sasuke, Your acting weird, less emo avenger." Naruto asked as he Cluelessly Checked his fever."

"Hn Dobe, People change." Was Sasuke's reply. As his eyes twitched.

Sasuke's Sister looked towards Him as her eyes examining his behaver. As she said. You Know, I don't mind the change and all. But why/how did you change?"

"Hn, can't a guy do some rethinking on his life? Sasuke replied as his eyes twitched more annoyed.\\

"Really, Because Back when you were 7 Years old. You told me you would never change and you would avenge our family." From Our brothers massacre. Yeah, but tried to as steer you in the right path, but what kept getting in return. Was you bitch slapping, and you yelling at me!" Mai Stated. As she done some breathe relief exercises.

Sasuke looked down in sadness, in memory of his actions. Each memory, was about him, beating his sister, for ridiculous reasons. She just wanted to hang out with Her brother each attempt to hang out ended with Sasuke Going Berserk and threatening To Kill her. She gave up on the 10th attempt. And started to hang out with Her Boyfriend, Hitaru Uchiha. Hitaru Uchiha was an anbu, he had long red hair the Spiked up in many directions. And Onex eyes, and wore the typical Anbu Uniform. And treated his Girlfriend, ((Mai)) with respect and love, to witch. Sasuke never did. All Sasuke treated her with, is nothing more than a nuisance.

"I am sorry, Mai. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, Name it." Replied Sasuke as he looked into her eyes in sadness.

"There might be a way, to repent Sasuke. Little bro."

"What would this way be?" asked Sasuke, as he looked down to his left pocket, in fear for his wallet."

"Take me out drinking, Little Bro." Was Mai's reply.

Sasuke thought about it and smiled. "Okay, but don't get me drunk. I need to remain active and Solver at my job tonight. Though I could act drunk to get some evidence of one of my staff. To get Him fired.

"Why do you want to get this guy fired?" Naruto asked, as he tilted his head confu_s_ed.

"Because Dobe, He is schizophrenic. And he's been trying to get me killed and he told me these words on my first Night the first Night I worked there,

Flash back, Sasuke Recorded message.

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.

So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read.

Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.

Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on.

Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort.

And death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze.

I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright, good night.

Flash back end.

Mai looked at her brother examining for lies. When she found none, Sighed ((The recording was sent after Sasuke's talk with Joshua ((AKA the Phone Guy)) Jiraya done a small Thinking pose "Soo, you think that this Joshua is trying to ruin Freddie fazbears image, threw the night watchmen."

"Yes, it's the only reason to why he would want to take a job that he hates. That and he acts really weird whenever I am late."


	8. Chapter 6: Part 1

as a cave, which entered on the right side of the hill. Sasuke Decided To see if team 7 and Jiraya, will be able to see the children's dreamscape. So he was about to tell them to go to bed but got a knock on the door. He sighed as he thought. "What does he want now? He thought as he approached

Jason Riverson, Sasuke's land. Lord was standing behind the door as the door opened. The Uchiha glanced at the landlord as he spoke "Hello, Jason-Sama is there anything you need." "Yes, if your Friends plan to live here you have to make them pay me." Jason said, with a smug tone, a tone that reminded Sasuke, how he acted before.

"First of all, I already paid their payments. Remember?" Sasuke continued. "Now, if there isn't anything else, I am going to bed. Sasuke said as he attempted to shut the door Oh, him. "Oh no you don't." Jason said as he pulled the gun on Sasuke. It was a silver 9 millimeter hand gun with a gold at the trigger peace.  
>"You shouldn't pull a gun on someone who can kill you in self-defense" Sasuke said in a monotone. A tone that reminded her of Itachi. "And with witnesses to back him up." Said Mai as she appeared behind Jason, and puts a kunai to his throat.".<br>He glared at Sasuke as he looked behind him ri see a raven haired girl with red eyes and with a black rose pattern as the center of her eyes. "He could sense the killing intent coming from the girl.

"Awe, Sis I can kill him myself, don't need to get your hands dirty." Said Sasuke as a grin appeared on his face. "and let you have all the fun?" Mai said mimicking Sasuke's grin.  
>d. "<br>((This is a Basic Interrogation tactic they were taught in the academy by Anko Mitarashi herself))  
>It basically is a tag team interrogation u was basically to give someone threat full advice and spike in some killing intent then it would make them spill out any and all secrets that they know.<br>The raven haired Girl cut the side of his neck as she licked his blood. Ah, fear. My favorite flavor." They tied him up as Jiraya put some lie detecting on him and around the room. "

"Here's how we are going to do this Jason, You will tell us everything you know about Joshua Norts, if you fail to, or try to lie to us, we will know. The paper Jiraya here put on you, is a Lie detection seal if your paper turns red, it means false and we will have to cut off a peace of your skin, slowly, and painfully. If you sing like a bird, we might consider sparing you."

"Now tell me. Jason where were you at during the murder."

"Up yours!" Mai moved her kunai at his knee and Started to carve  
>out his skin "That was a bad move dear." Now tell us everything. Where were you on the day of the massacre?" "I was upgrading the animatronics and steeling the stupid Fred bear suit. From the back<br>Sasuke look Jason's seal as it turned half green and red. Sasuke yawned but he whispered something to his sister, as she giggled a little she somehow made a Maid dress from nothing as she shoved it on him as he was untied and Sasuke and Mai burned his male clothes. 

Then Sasuke dragged him to the basement and locked the door as Jiraiya put a silencing seal in the door. "Now you stay here till we figure out what to do with you if you try to escape those pics will end up on Instagram Facebook twitter everywhere. Do you understand me, Jason?"

Jason was fearful, at the moment, if his friends saw him in the maid dress, he would never here the end of it 

*Dreamscape*

Sasuke, team 7 and Jiraiya has found them self in a beautiful forest clearing that nearly reminded Naruto of their training ground. The only difference is there were four heals witch resembled the four seasons. On one of the hills was a snowy path, witch lead to a cave at the center of the hill on the northern hill there was a water fall with flowers and cherry blossom trees with a little girl playing tea party with couple chick animal dolls. On the western water fall had a fall feeling to it, and a little girl dressed up like a fox dancing to what the fox says.

On the eastern waterfall had a summer feel to it and a little boy was hugging a purple rabbit plushy, and kicking the waves at his waterfall.

TBC


	9. Chapter: 7 part 2

**Okay guys, I have been chatting with one of my fans DarkkitsuneFluffy. DarkkitsuneFluffy has bin helping me with a buildup, we were chatting recently. And we thought of a interesting plot twist. But as SSUNDEE says, no spoilers. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

***A dark crimson fog starts to form, as I walk inside it disappearing without a trace. Making everything go black. And from there the story begins. The last thing you here is "enjoy the show." Then a crazed laughter echoed through the room I disappeared from. ***

***Work place***

Sasuke and company entered the security office, as he spoke. "Feel free to look around guys, just don't touch the animatronics," Sasuke said, as he sat on his chair to get the phone to start ringing however it didn't ring,

He grabbed his surveillance device to find another camera with the Camera code "Z.1"

Sasuke grabbed his cell Phone to call Danika. To ask about that camera zone. A male voice answered the phone "Robin's residence."

Sasuke: Hey Sam, it's me Sasuke. Can you get Danika-senpai?

Sam: Um she's asleep right now, can this wait?

Sasuke: HN. I am just wandering about Camera Z.1

Danika overheard Sasuke. As she grabbed the phone from Sam,

Danika: Did you say Z.1 Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hi Danika, and yes I did.

Danika remained quiet for a second, and said. "Sasuke that camera zone, was the basement.

Sasuke: Okay, but why was it not activated on my last 2 nights?

Danika: Because it's been out of order, sense that day.

Sasuke: What should I do then?

Danika: view inside Z.1, and tell me what you see in there.

Sasuke did as she asked and he seen 3 animatronic suit's looking directly at him. They all were sporting dark glairs.

2 of them looked like a golden version of Freddy and Foxy, and the one in the middle was a Crow animatronic one of the eyes looked like a black throwing star and made a monotone face.

The Crow disappeared and appeared in fount of the camera as it screeched in front of Sasuke as a metallic screech that sounded like a Child echoed through the speakers on screaming. To which made Sasuke fall on his ass. He got up and sat down On His chair and list listened to the screech pattern closely, "Help... Us... Pirate's cove?" Sasuke repeated the screech pattern.

Meanwhile With Naruto,

He was at Pirates cove as he nudist that the out of order sign was changing. "Hello my nephew, how is life?" The Sign read. Naruto looked at the Sign, as he asked his tenet, as he thought to his tenet, "Kurama. Do you see what I am seeing?"

Kurama in His head Started to echo in a low pitch Voice. **"Unless you see an out of order sign change into a hello greeting, yes kit. I see what you see."**

Naruto asked out of no one in particular, "WHO ARE YOU, HOW DO YOU KNOW ME. DATEBAYO!"

The Sign changed into again. till it read, "Wow, you sure inherited your mothers temper. Then a Small chuckle echoed in the room.

Naruto suddenly unleashed his killing intent as well as some of Kurama's chakra.

The Sign Changed again "woo tiger calm down, or I won't tell you my name.

Naruto calmed down, as the Sign said, my name, is Namakaze Kouga, your uncle.

Chapter end


End file.
